My Mate, The Major
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: Alice has a vision of Jasper's true mate, but decides to kill her. It doesn't turn out like she planned. Full Summary Inside So please R
1. Preface

**Hi my beautiful viewers this is my new story it's been in my head awhile since I read one similar, but it only had a preface and I think its been deleted.**

**Also some more information that will help you understand my story.**

**1) The Alice in this story is going to be evil and dark. I know that's not like the normal Alice, and I do love her happy excited self so I'm sorry Jalice lovers you might want to press the back button now. To let all of you know I didn't want to write Alice like this but it won't make sense any other way.**

**2) Also I know most of you know that Jasper has a different personality called 'The Major' and he is meant to be a killing machine and a ruthless murder, but he is but not with His Bella. He will love her and she will be able calm him down.**

**3) In this story Jasper is going to be possessive, over-protective and very dominant. I've written one of those before but I'll try.**

Disclaimer** ~ I don't own Twilight or any of the character that are going to be in this story. The characters may be a bit OOC but, I still don't own them no matter how much I would like to. *grins and sighs dreamily while imagining owning Twilight***

Summary** ~ Alice has a vision of Jasper's true mate. Bella. She knew all along that she and Jasper weren't mates but wanted to have him as her puppet till her true mate came along and then she would just dump him. So Alice knew that Bella was Edward's singer and put Bella in Edward's biology class and hoped she got killed. But she didn't, and she meets Jasper and then they realize the truth.**

**So. Read, Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Preface ~ *~ * ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Alice Cullen's Point of View ~**

Today was just an ordinary day, little did I know it would soon be the end to all of my plans. I knew it would happen one day but I didn't know that it would be so soon, I hoped it won't be so soon.

I was lying with my husband, Jasper with him embracing me around the waist and rubbing smoothing circles onto my back in our room.

When suddenly a vision hit me, causing all of my muscles to tense and my eyes to glaze over as everything came into focus.

_~ * ~ * ~ _Alice's Vision _~ * ~ * ~_

_When everything came into focus I realized that my vision was set in the Cullen's house. But things looked different it was set in a room that I didn't recognize. In reality or in one of my visions._

_That's when I noticed her._

_She had long brown hair that hung in loose curls down to her waist, she had chocolate brown eyes, meaning that she's human. She also had a small button nose and was lying down on a sofa._

_That's when I noticed the arms that were around her. At first I thought nothing of it until I noticed the scars on the persons arms. 'The only person that has scars like that is Jasper'. I thought with disgust, I always hated his scars but always tried to ignore it. _

_While I was silently fuming about MY HUSBAND having his arms around another, or at least who I thought was another. I let the vision carry on._

_It was like someone pressed the 'zoom out' button, I could see the entire room. Also I could see that my suspicions were right and it was Jasper behind her not a strange nomad like I had hoped._

_Jasper had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and was nuzzling her neck while purring, something he had never done with me._

_He then whispered possessively into the brown hair girls ear "Mine, My Bella, My Mate. MINE." and then he started kissing down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned loudly and made a 'mmmm' sound._

_He suddenly stopped kissing her and said again, more strongly this time. "Your mine Bella. Say it!" she turned her head to look up to him and told him "Yours, Your mate." This 'Bella' then started moaning while Jasper continued to kiss and lick down her collarbone and started to remove her top._

_~ * ~ * ~ _End of Alice's Vision _~ * ~ * ~_

The vision faded and I went back into mine and Jasper's bedroom. I sat there fuming silently to myself while I thought back to the vision of Jasper and this 'Bella'. I knew that her and Jasper were mates I knew all along that me and Jasper weren't mates but that doesn't mean that I don't love him.

Jasper voice broke me out of my anger filled haze. "Alice sweetie, what's wrong? What did you see?" he asked in a panic I guess he most of felt my anger, hate and determination. "Oh nothing Jasper, it's just that I saw Rosalie planning to burn my favourite handbag" I lied, while putting fake sincerity into my emotions. Not that he could tell the difference.

I decided that once I get more information about this 'Bella' I will kill her. They way I get Jasper all to myself until my true mate arrives.

_~ * ~ * ~ _Few months later _~ * ~ * ~_

**~ Alice Cullen's Point of View ~**

Whenever everyone else had gone hunting or when I was alone I searched my visions to find out more about this 'Bella' so far I've learnt;

**Name **- Isabella Marie Swan.

**D.O.B - **13th of September 1985. **(The year is a guess)**

**Parents - **Charlie and Renee Swan.

**Siblings - **None.

One interesting fact that I can use for my advantage is that she's Edward's singer.

So maybe I don't have to kill her. He can.

But all I know is the one Isabella Swan is going to die very soon.

**~ Jasper Whitlock/Hale's Point of View ~**

I don't know what's wrong with Alice lately. She's been acting really strange. I think I'm starting to fall out of love with her, it's like she's a different person than she was a few years ago.

I also don't know what's wrong with her emotions, it's like they're fake. But I know My Alice wouldn't do that to me so I just put these troubling thoughts at the back of my mind, and wore a fake smile. All the time wondering what she was really thinking when she sent me 'fake' emotions.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	2. Chapter 1 - Phone call with Peter

**Hello all of my lovely viewers!**

**Just to let you know that I wouldn't normally update so soon after posting a story, but I just couldn't help myself when I saw that I had 10 reviews already and I only posted my story yesterday. YAY!**

Summary** ~ Alice has a vision of Jasper's true mate. Bella. She knew all along that she and Jasper weren't mates but wanted to have him as her puppet till her true mate came along then she would just dump him. So her knew that Bella was Edward's singer and put Bella in Edward's biology class and hoped she got killed. But she didn't, and she meets Jasper and then they realize the truth.**

Disclaimer** ~ I don't own Twilight or any of the character that are going to be in this story. The characters may be a bit OOC but, I still don't own them no matter how much I would like to. *grins and sighs dreamily while imagining owning Twilight***

**So. Read, Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 1 - Phone call with Peter - ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Alice Cullen's Point of View ~**

It's been 17 years since I found out about Isabella Swan, Jasper true mate. I've been looking into the future at every chance that I got to find out more information about her. Meaning every time that Edward and Jasper aren't with me.

I can't look for Isabella Swan with Edward, because he can read my mind so then he would convince me to not kill her and let her and Jasper be together, or tell the rest of the family.

I can't look into Isabella's future near Jasper because he's empathetic Meaning he can feel my emotions and every time I look into her future all I can feel is hate, anger and determination so then he would question me.

Anyway I had a vision today that Isabella Swan is moving here, to live with her dad. I kept my thoughts blocked from Edward by singing Kesha's 'Your love is my drug' in German. Smiling slightly when I realized that 1) Edward HATES Kesha and 2) He just HATES the German language, don't know why though. Oh, well at least it will keep him out of my head for awhile.

Back to the subject, Isabella is going to be moving here tomorrow, so I will kill her tomorrow. At least I will if Edward hasn't first knowing she's his singer, but if not here's the plan. I act like she's _my _singer and kill her knowing it's my first 'slip up' no one will be disappointed in me, we'll move and leave an unknowing Jasper without his true mate. But oh, well he does deserve it though being the monster he is.

So to make sure my plan goes off without a hitch I'll convince Jasper to stay at home, tell him that's he'll kill a human or maybe seduce him. Mmmm, there's a thought.

I walked into the living room at went up to Jasper, I was just about to tell him to say home when.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

His phone went off. Grrrr I'll have to wait now. Jasper looked at me puzzled, I guess he must of felt my anger and annoyance. Ooops. I quickly send him waves of love and hoped he'd forget about it. I guess it did the trick since he looked away and got his phone out.

I nearly blown it, I've got to be more careful from now on.

**~ Jasper Whitlock/Hale's Point of View ~**

I was sitting down in the living room reading one of my many civil war books, people who know me often ask me why do I read them when I've already been in the war. But the truth is I find it fun to see how many facts they get right, so far the book I was reading said it was meant to be very accurate. So far it was.

I stopped reading when I noticed that Alice walked in. I was about to greet her when my phone rang.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

I was just about to answer it when I noticed Alice's anger and annoyance, I glance at her puzzled wondering why she was angry and annoyed. When suddenly they were gone and only love was there. It was like she didn't feel angry and in the first place. That's happened a lot over the last 17 years but I didn't think anything of it at first then I started wondering why…

I took my phone out of my pocket. I saw the caller ID it said.

All knowing Yoda.

In other words my brother, Peter. Well he isn't my brother by birth but by venom. I changed him. You'll have to know my story to understand but now's not the time.

* * *

_~ * ~ * ~ _Start of Phone call _~ * ~ * ~_

(**Bold **- Jasper and Underlined - Peter)

* * *

"**Hey fucker!" **I greeted my brother, with a smile.

"Hey Major!" Peter replied in his usual cheerful tone. But it sounded different from normal, like it was forced.

"**Peter, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?" **I asked him impatiently, wanting some answers.

Peter sighed then answered me. "Major get out of hearing range of the Cullen's and I'll tell you." He told me.

"**Why Peter? what do you have to say that I have to get out of hearing range of my family for?" **I said, well more like demanded him.

"Just please Major! Listen to me, then I'll tell you." Peter pleaded me, which was strange because Peter, My Captain never begged or pleaded so this must be urgent.

"**Ok Peter." **I told him, then ran out of the backdoor and into the forest. Once I was out of hearing range of the Cullen house I asked him.**"Peter, I'm out of hearing range now what do you want?"**

"Ummm well my 'knower' told me something today." Peter had a strange gift, even if he said it wasn't a gift. He had feelings or got information telling him things, and he was NEVER wrong. But the annoying thing was that it happened randomly so he couldn't control when it happened.

"**Really? What did it tell you?" **I asked him unable to contain my curiosity.

"I don't know how to say this." Peter muttered."It's about Alice." He finally said.

"**What about Alice? Is she ok? Is she-" **I asked panicked, only to be cut off by an angry Peter.

"Oh, she's fine, just fine!" Peter said bitterly.

"**Well what about Alice then, I'm losing my patients!" **I told him angrily. Knowing that he's as scared as a mouse meeting a lion when it comes to The Major. Who only comes out when I'm angry.

"U-Um-mm, Oh." Peter stuttered.

"**Just spit it out!" **I snapped, unable to control myself. I REALLY wanted to know.

"Ok," He took a deep breath and said, in one breath "Aliceisn'treallyyourmateandshe'splanningtokillyou rtruemate!"**(Translation: Alice isn't really your mate and she's planning to kill your true mate)**

"**What do you mean Alice isn't my mate of course she is!" **I shouted angrily, how dare Peter say that.

"No she isn't Major. Oh and before you go off on me again let me ask you a few questions. Ok?"Peter asked me.

"**Sure." **I told him not really sure where he was going with this.

"Ok. Question 1. Do you feel a pull to Alice? The mating pull?" Peter asked me.

"**No" **I told him truthfully, I've never felt a pull towards Alice.

"Fact 1. She's not you mate, if she was you would feel a pull towards her, and if you were to follow it, it would take you to her. Question 2. Does the Major love her like you do? ask him." Peter told/asked me.

Before I could ask I heard the unmistakable voice of The Major in my head.

"_No, of course I don't love her. All she's done is manipulate you, and I tried to tell you but you didn't listen did you?" _He all but shouted at me.

"**No, The Major HATES Alice."** I answered him.

"Fact 2. Alice is not your mate, because if she was then ALL of you would LOVE her, you, The Major and even Ares. Now the final Question. Do you purr for her?" Peter told/asked me.

"**No." **I answered again confused, why would I purr? I'm not a cat.

"More proofthat Alice is not your mate, a vampire can only purr for their true mate. A vampire purrs to show their mate that they are content and happy, also to calm their mate if they are sad or angry." Peter told me. "Do you believe me now?" He asked me in his usually smug voice.

"**Yes. I can't believe she lied to me! Or how I could believe her!"** I shouted me voice full of anger and hate, that when I remember what he said earlier. **"Peter before you said 'Alice isn't your mate and she's planning to kill your true mate' What do you mean she's going to kill my true mate!" **I screamed furiously, demanding answers.

"That's what I mean Major. I don't know anything else apart from that Pixie bitch is planning to kill your true mate." Peter told me. I would of laughed at him calling Alice a Pixie bitch if I wasn't so angry.

"**Bye Peter. I would speak with you for longer but I have someone that I need to talk to." **I told him trying to keep the anger out of my tone but failing miserably. I hung up before he had the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ End of phone call ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

I took off running back to the Cullen's house, faster than I ever had run before impatient to get back to Alice and demand answers. I could feel the Major trying to take control, while screaming.

_Let me out Jaspuuuur, Alice needs to pay for what she how done. Let me OUT!"_

'Not now later' I tried to soothed him, but it was no use, The Major had already started to take over.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I know what your thinking what a long conversation but the title did say 'Phone call with Peter'**

**Review and tell me what you think, also two questions.**

**1. Do you want the Major to come out when Jasper meets Bella?**

**2. Do you want Bella to already know about vampires or not?**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Major gets let out

**Hello to everyone who has reviewed. There's been a few people who has asked for the chapters to be longer, but I'm doing one chapter for one thing that is happening but I could try and make them longer or add more people POV's.**

**I've had 57 reviews already, can you believe it? Hopefully 70 by the next chapter. But I will review even if I haven't so don't worry.**

Disclaimer** ~ Still don't own it. : (**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**So. Read, Review. ENJOY.**

* * *

_**Previously on My Mate, The Major.**_

_**~ Jasper Whitlock/Hale Point of View ~**_

"_Ok I'll let you out" I paused. "But not for long though" I warned him after I had given up ignoring him. I was useless even to try._

"_**Oh sweet! Thanks Jasper, I can see light. Hahaha Alice you won't know what hit you!"**_

_Was the last thing I heard before darkness took over and The Major emerged._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

~ * ~ Chapter 3 - The Major confronts Alice - ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Major Whitlock's Point of View ~**

I ran as fast as my could move towards the Cullen's house, I couldn't wait to get there and give the Pixie-bitch some of her own medicine for what she did to Jasper. She thought she could manipulate and control Jasper then she's got another thing coming.

I always knew she was no good and was manipulating him. I tried to tell him, I really did, but did he listen NO. All he did was say that I was being stupid and he loved her. I told him she wasn't our mate and he didn't listen and said she was and it was just that I was too much of a monster to feel love, to say I was shocked was an underestimate, Jasper had NEVER spoke to me like that EVER.

Then there was when pixie-bitch aka. Alice. Told Jasper that it was better to keep me locked up and not let me out. I was so angry I howled, screamed and hissed at Jasper to let me out and all he said was. "NO, Alice is right you should be locked up like the monster you are!"

To say I was happy, was an understatement when Peter told Jasper that Alice was manipulating him and that she wasn't our mate. I was just about to jump up screaming 'I told you so' over and over. Childish I know but at the time I didn't care.

That was until Peter told Jasper that the pixie-bitch knew about our mate and was planning on killing her. All I could see was red. I can't remember much apart from shouting and screaming at Jasper till he let me out, well I think that's what happened.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the Cullen house came into view, I was nearly at the door when I heard shouting. Curiosity got the better of me and I listened in. I know that say curiosity killed the cat, but I'm no cat.

"How…how could you do something like that Alice. Something so horrible, so heartless so… so… Selfish!" Yelled a males voice in an angry hate filled tone, if I wasn't one of the most feared vampires I would of flinched at the sound of it.

I guess they found out about what the pixie-bitch did to Jasper and what she was planning to do to my mate.

I decided to make myself known, so I ran to the door and yanked it open, nearly pulling it of its hinges as I did so. Everyone turned my way and I could feel there fear as they saw me and recognized that I wasn't Jasper I was Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War.

Their fear skyrocketed and they all, but the pixie-bitch got down on their knees there hands in front of them and their necks to the side, the ultimate submissive pose. Also leaving themselves completely vulnerable to me.

This made me even angrier. Why did she think she was better than everyone else, better than me. I fought two wars, one as a human and one as a vampire and managed to survive, with a few, well a lot of scars but I still survived. She wouldn't last one seconds with Maria and having to fight newborns, probably be the first to die.

What has the pixie-bitch done, probably the best thing she's done is catch a good sale on clothes or managed to manipulate her visions for her own good. How she thought that would help her stand up to me. I have absolutely no idea.

Then the pixie-bitch had to open her mouth and say something that would just anger me further, and the last thing you wanted you an angry Major on your ass I would kill you without a second thought. The only people I cared for are my family, a.k.a Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, maybe the rest of the Cullen's I don't know yet, and soon my mate.

"Why are you out _Major_." She sneered my name in what some people would call frightening, but to me it was slightly funny watching this little girl try to intimidate me, threaten me but I felt her fear. I sent her a few waves of fear, just for the fun of it. "I thought Jasper had you locked up, Why are you here not Jasper?" She had the nerve to ask, her voice creaking and shaking slightly from her fear, well the fear I sent her. I had, had enough it was time to show her who her superior is, and boy was I going to enjoy it.

"He let me out _Alice_." I sneered her name, like she did mine but the only different was that mine was, well terrifying you could say. "Well more like I _forced_ my way out!" My voice emphasizing to word forced, so she would realize that she was going to get it. My eyes suddenly hardened. "Peter called, do you happen to know what it was about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"N-n-n-no?" She stuttered out in fear and answered with a question, but I could tell she was lying with my powers. One of the perks of being empathetic is that you can tell when someone is telling to truth and when someone is lying, and Alice, she was defiantly lying. "Your lying _Alice_." Again I sneered her name. "You should know not to lie to any empath, so I take it you do know about the phone call?" I asked, daring her to deny it, she didn't and nodded her head like a good girl.

I barley noticed the other 5 vampires in the room until I felt a few of the vampires curiosity pick up. I guess not all of them knew what the pixie-bitch had done. I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the pathetic excuse of a vampire in front of me.

My eyes hardened and sharpened significantly as I thought of what she was going to do to my mate, and asked her the question that had been on my mind for a while. "You knew all about my true mate didn't you _Alice?_ You knew all about her and you were planning to kill her, weren't you?" I asked, my voice hard and emotionless, Peter said that when my voice was like this I was even more terrifying.

As I said this I could feel the other vampires feelings shoot up. They were all feeling hurt, anger, hate, betrayal, fear. All these feelings were starting to influence me. So in turn angrier as there feeling flowed through me as if they were my own.

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" I roared at her, she was shaking like a leaf now in fear.

"Y-y-ye-e-yes" She managed to croak out in her fear. The other vampires anger, and in turn mine skyrocketed at her confession.

"Why!" I demanded her, slightly curious, but I didn't let that show in my expression or voice. She was too scared to answer, and she thought that she could once control me and now here she is shaking in fear at my presence. So I pushed her enough confidence and determination to answer the question, but also some truth so that she could lie or try to cut her answer cut, like 'because' or 'dunno'.

"You want to know why then I'll tell you! I've searched for Jasper for years, since the moment I woke up. Then when I finally found Jasper I have to spend years to change him to the way he is are, submissive, easy to mutilate and he believes me and follows my ever footstep. I had to make sure he kept you locked up though because I knew this would happen, then Jasper couldn't handle his bloodlust, pathetic really. I always knew that you and Jasper weren't my mate but I couldn't be alone for all that time! Then when everything is the way I wanted it to be, I had my first vision_ her_, and it ruined everything I had worked so hard for. So I decided to kill her, or maybe give her to the Volturi as a gift and I knew that she was Edward's singer so maybe he could kill her for me and then I didn't have to!" Alice finished screaming.

As soon as she was finished I pined her against the wall, growling, snarling and hissing at her. I was so furious at her that I could barely think straight as I thought of what she said and planned to do to my mate a red haze clouded through my vision. I knew what this was immediately it was my demon. The God Of War. He had heard what Alice had said and was angry, furious even and he wanted out. To be honest I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't the one that would get to punish Alice for what she had done, but I knew that my demon would make her punishment worse and more painful seeing as he is _my _demon so he is even more evil and cunning than me. So I didn't fight him on this, like I normally would and I closed my eyes and let him take out my body and mind as I let him out.

* * *

**I hoped you like it, I made it longer than I would normally for those of you who asked.**

**I have a few questions that I would like you to answer as I am I bit unsure of how to continue.**

**1. Have part of the chapter be in Alice's POV of what happened here.**

**2. Have ALL of the chapter in Alice's POV of what happened in this one.**

**3. Neither of these and have someone else's POV. If so please say whose POV you would like.**

**I also have a new poll on my profile, so I would appreciate it if you voted.**

**Anyway please review, remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will update.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Major confronts Alice

**Hello to everyone who has reviewed. There's been a few people who has asked for the chapters to be longer, but I'm doing one chapter for one thing that is happening but I could try and make them longer or add more people POV's.**

**I've had 57 reviews already, can you believe it? Hopefully 70 by the next chapter. But I will review even if I haven't so don't worry.**

Disclaimer** ~ Still don't own it. : (**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**So. Read, Review. ENJOY.**

* * *

_**Previously on My Mate, The Major.**_

_**~ Jasper Whitlock/Hale Point of View ~**_

"_Ok I'll let you out" I paused. "But not for long though" I warned him after I had given up ignoring him. I was useless even to try._

"_**Oh sweet! Thanks Jasper, I can see light. Hahaha Alice you won't know what hit you!"**_

_Was the last thing I heard before darkness took over and The Major emerged._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

~ * ~ Chapter 3 - The Major confronts Alice - ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Major Whitlock's Point of View ~**

I ran as fast as my could move towards the Cullen's house, I couldn't wait to get there and give the Pixie-bitch some of her own medicine for what she did to Jasper. She thought she could manipulate and control Jasper then she's got another thing coming.

I always knew she was no good and was manipulating him. I tried to tell him, I really did, but did he listen NO. All he did was say that I was being stupid and he loved her. I told him she wasn't our mate and he didn't listen and said she was and it was just that I was too much of a monster to feel love, to say I was shocked was an underestimate, Jasper had NEVER spoke to me like that EVER.

Then there was when pixie-bitch aka. Alice. Told Jasper that it was better to keep me locked up and not let me out. I was so angry I howled, screamed and hissed at Jasper to let me out and all he said was. "NO, Alice is right you should be locked up like the monster you are!"

To say I was happy, was an understatement when Peter told Jasper that Alice was manipulating him and that she wasn't our mate. I was just about to jump up screaming 'I told you so' over and over. Childish I know but at the time I didn't care.

That was until Peter told Jasper that the pixie-bitch knew about our mate and was planning on killing her. All I could see was red. I can't remember much apart from shouting and screaming at Jasper till he let me out, well I think that's what happened.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the Cullen house came into view, I was nearly at the door when I heard shouting. Curiosity got the better of me and I listened in. I know that say curiosity killed the cat, but I'm no cat.

"How…how could you do something like that Alice. Something so horrible, so heartless so… so… Selfish!" Yelled a males voice in an angry hate filled tone, if I wasn't one of the most feared vampires I would of flinched at the sound of it.

I guess they found out about what the pixie-bitch did to Jasper and what she was planning to do to my mate.

I decided to make myself known, so I ran to the door and yanked it open, nearly pulling it of its hinges as I did so. Everyone turned my way and I could feel there fear as they saw me and recognized that I wasn't Jasper I was Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War.

Their fear skyrocketed and they all, but the pixie-bitch got down on their knees there hands in front of them and their necks to the side, the ultimate submissive pose. Also leaving themselves completely vulnerable to me.

This made me even angrier. Why did she think she was better than everyone else, better than me. I fought two wars, one as a human and one as a vampire and managed to survive, with a few, well a lot of scars but I still survived. She wouldn't last one seconds with Maria and having to fight newborns, probably be the first to die.

What has the pixie-bitch done, probably the best thing she's done is catch a good sale on clothes or managed to manipulate her visions for her own good. How she thought that would help her stand up to me. I have absolutely no idea.

Then the pixie-bitch had to open her mouth and say something that would just anger me further, and the last thing you wanted you an angry Major on your ass I would kill you without a second thought. The only people I cared for are my family, a.k.a Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, maybe the rest of the Cullen's I don't know yet, and soon my mate.

"Why are you out _Major_." She sneered my name in what some people would call frightening, but to me it was slightly funny watching this little girl try to intimidate me, threaten me but I felt her fear. I sent her a few waves of fear, just for the fun of it. "I thought Jasper had you locked up, Why are you here not Jasper?" She had the nerve to ask, her voice creaking and shaking slightly from her fear, well the fear I sent her. I had, had enough it was time to show her who her superior is, and boy was I going to enjoy it.

"He let me out _Alice_." I sneered her name, like she did mine but the only different was that mine was, well terrifying you could say. "Well more like I _forced_ my way out!" My voice emphasizing to word forced, so she would realize that she was going to get it. My eyes suddenly hardened. "Peter called, do you happen to know what it was about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"N-n-n-no?" She stuttered out in fear and answered with a question, but I could tell she was lying with my powers. One of the perks of being empathetic is that you can tell when someone is telling to truth and when someone is lying, and Alice, she was defiantly lying. "Your lying _Alice_." Again I sneered her name. "You should know not to lie to any empath, so I take it you do know about the phone call?" I asked, daring her to deny it, she didn't and nodded her head like a good girl.

I barley noticed the other 5 vampires in the room until I felt a few of the vampires curiosity pick up. I guess not all of them knew what the pixie-bitch had done. I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the pathetic excuse of a vampire in front of me.

My eyes hardened and sharpened significantly as I thought of what she was going to do to my mate, and asked her the question that had been on my mind for a while. "You knew all about my true mate didn't you _Alice?_ You knew all about her and you were planning to kill her, weren't you?" I asked, my voice hard and emotionless, Peter said that when my voice was like this I was even more terrifying.

As I said this I could feel the other vampires feelings shoot up. They were all feeling hurt, anger, hate, betrayal, fear. All these feelings were starting to influence me. So in turn angrier as there feeling flowed through me as if they were my own.

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" I roared at her, she was shaking like a leaf now in fear.

"Y-y-ye-e-yes" She managed to croak out in her fear. The other vampires anger, and in turn mine skyrocketed at her confession.

"Why!" I demanded her, slightly curious, but I didn't let that show in my expression or voice. She was too scared to answer, and she thought that she could once control me and now here she is shaking in fear at my presence. So I pushed her enough confidence and determination to answer the question, but also some truth so that she could lie or try to cut her answer cut, like 'because' or 'dunno'.

"You want to know why then I'll tell you! I've searched for Jasper for years, since the moment I woke up. Then when I finally found Jasper I have to spend years to change him to the way he is are, submissive, easy to mutilate and he believes me and follows my ever footstep. I had to make sure he kept you locked up though because I knew this would happen, then Jasper couldn't handle his bloodlust, pathetic really. I always knew that you and Jasper weren't my mate but I couldn't be alone for all that time! Then when everything is the way I wanted it to be, I had my first vision_ her_, and it ruined everything I had worked so hard for. So I decided to kill her, or maybe give her to the Volturi as a gift and I knew that she was Edward's singer so maybe he could kill her for me and then I didn't have to!" Alice finished screaming.

As soon as she was finished I pined her against the wall, growling, snarling and hissing at her. I was so furious at her that I could barely think straight as I thought of what she said and planned to do to my mate a red haze clouded through my vision. I knew what this was immediately it was my demon. The God Of War.

He had heard what Alice had said and was angry, furious even and he wanted out. To be honest I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't the one that would get to punish Alice for what she had done, but I knew that my demon would make her punishment worse and more painful seeing as he is _my _demon so he is even more evil and cunning than me. So I didn't fight him on this, like I normally would and I closed my eyes and let him take out my body and mind as I let him out.

* * *

**I hoped you like it, I made it longer than I would normally for those of you who asked.**

**I have a few questions that I would like you to answer as I am I bit unsure of how to continue.**

**1. Have part of the chapter be in Alice's POV of what happened here.**

**2. Have ALL of the chapter in Alice's POV of what happened in this one.**

**3. Neither of these and have someone else's POV. If so please say whose POV you would like.**

**I also have a new poll on my profile, so I would appreciate it if you voted.**

**Anyway please review, remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will update.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	5. Chapter 4 - Alice's POV

**Hello my beautiful viewers, first I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed for the last chapter and second thank you everyone who gave their opinions for what they would like to happen in this chapter, lots of people have said who's POV they would like.**

**So I've decided to do Alice's POV in this chapter.**

**Most of this chapter is going to be parts of chapter 2 and most of chapter 3 but in Alice's POV just to give you her view of things. So if you want to skip this chapter then that's fine with me.**

**Read, Review. ENJOY.**

* * *

~ * ~ * ~ Chapter 4 - Chapter 3 Alice's POV ~ * ~ * ~

* * *

**~ Alice Cullen's Point of View ~**

***Part of chapter 2 and 3***

I suddenly all of my muscles locked up and my eyes glazed over as a vision came over me.

(Start of Alice's vision.)

_As my eyes that were once blurry, focused as I looked at the scene in front of me._

_It was Jasper. In the middle of the forest, outside the backyard. An annoyed and angry look on his face with a phone in his hand._

'_Oh this must be the phone call that interrupted up from speaking.' I thought annoyed, but let the vision carry on._

"_Hey fucker!" Jasper greeted someone, I cringed slightly at his horrible language._

"_Peter, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?" Oh it was Peter, that Jasper was speaking to. His brother. Personally I HATED him, with his horrid language, his battle scars, they scared and disgusted me, as did Jasper's, not that he'd ever know, and human drinker diet, and he chose it even after having the chose of animals, he still chose human blood. Strange vampire._

"_Why Peter? What do you have to say that I have to get out of hearing range of my family for? Jasper demanded him. The one thing I hated about phone calls in one of visions is that I can only see one side of them._

"_Ok Peter." He paused, I could hear heavy wind blowing. Meaning that he was running, probably full speed. "Peter, I'm out of hearing range now what do you want?"_

"_Really? What did it tell you?" Jasper asked Peter curiously. I really wish I could hear the other side of the conversation. Oh well._

"_What about Alice? Is she ok? Is sh-" He stopped suddenly, probably cut off by Peter, he is really rude like that. Jasper is really over-protective of me. But I didn't mind, but sometimes it could get REALLY annoying thought._

"_Well what about Alice then, I'm losing my patients!" Jasper said angrily. To be completely honest I had a really bad feeling about this, but I just shook it off as nothing._

"_Just spit it out!" Jasper snapped at Peter angrily. I was glad that I was not Peter right know. I HATED it when Jasper shouted. It scared the hell out of me if I'm being completely honest with you._

"_What do you mean Alice isn't my mate of course she is!" Jasper shouted outraged, 'Opps my secrets' out now. Stupid Peter and his stupid knower gift!' I thought angrily._

_I was knocked out of my thoughts by Jasper answering a question of Peter's. "Sure." He sounded so confused._

"_No." Jasper answered truthfully._

"_No, The Major HATES Alice." Jasper answered again. Of course the Major hated me. It was me that told Jasper it was best if he kept the Major locked up in his cage. In truth it was because I was TERRIFYED of him but also because the Major would have know that I wasn't his or Jasper's mate._

"_No." He answered again. I'll admit I was a little bit curious, ok REALLY curious about what Peter must have been asking him and telling him._

"_Yes. I can't believe she lied to me! Or how I could believe her!" Jasper screamed his voice full of anger and hate, it made me flinch and held in a whimper at just the sound of it. Suddenly Jasper said. "Peter before you said 'Alice isn't your true mate and she's planning to kill your true mate.' What do you mean she's going to kill my true mate!" He carried on screaming. 'Oh Crap! He's found out he's going to kill me!' I thought afraid._

"_Bye Peter. I would speak with you for longer but I have someone that I need to talk to." Jasper told Peter in an anger filled tone, and all of that anger was at me *gulp.*_

_My vision started fading, the last thing I saw was Jasper put his phone down and start to run back towards the house._

* * *

(End of Alice's vision.)

* * *

O.M.G. I can't believe I just saw that. It can't be true, it must be a fake vision, if that's even possible, or part of my imagination or something that _could _happen but might not. He could be having a completely different conversation right now with Peter. Or maybe not even him. I don't know.

I was knocked out of my panicking when I heard Edward gasp and saw run to me and start screaming at me. "Alice how could you do something like that?" His voice was getting increasingly louder with each word.

I stood there shocked for a minute then I realized that Edward had just seen the vision of Jasper and Peter's phone call through my mind, meaning that I forgot to block my mind. I quickly blocked my mind by singing the Spanish national anthem in my head, but it was already both too late he had seen everything. I mean EVERYTHING all of the visions I have had of Isabella Swan and all the terrible things that I planned to do to her. Because then he's shouting at my again.

"How…how could you do something like that Alice. Something so horrible, heartless so… so… Selfish!"

Edward screamed at me, the venom in his voice made me cringe. Before I could reply to Edward Jasper, or should I say the Major barged through the door, his black eyes scanning through the room, settling on me.

All the rest of the family quickly got down onto their hands and knees and bared their necks. To make themselves completely venerable and showing that they are not a threat to him. But I didn't. I mean why should I? Why does he think that he have any rule over me? So I quickly gathered up all the courage in my and spoke to him.

"Why are you out Major." I sneered his name, hopefully making him intimidated but I don't think that I succeeded. "I thought Jasper had you locked up," I was always glad that Jasper kept the Major locked up, he scared the crap out of me. "Why are you hear not Jasper?" My voice cracking in places showing my fear.

"He let me out _Alice_." He sneered my name with so much hate that I barely suppressed a shudder of pure fear. "Well more like I _forced_ my way out!" He continued, his eyes suddenly hardened. "Peter called, do you happen to know what it was about?" He asked, voice hard enough to cut steel.

"N-n-n-no?" Was all I managed to stutter out, in all the fear I was feeling and it still sounded like a question.

"Your lying _Alice_. You should know not to lie to an emphatic, so I take it you do know about the phone call?" I was too afraid to speak. I never understood the expression looking like a rabbit in the headlights until now. It was how I felt, frozen with fear, too afraid to speak - to afraid to move. So I quickly nodded my head. Trying hopelessly to get into his good books, enough though I knew it was useless.

His eyes suddenly sharpened. "You knew all about my true mate didn't you Alice? You knew all about her and you were planning to kill her, weren't you?" His voice that was just a moment ago filled with anger and hate was now emotionless. To be honest it was even more terrifying. I couldn't speak all I could think about was how he was going to kill me and how I had messed up.

"ANSWER ME!" The Major suddenly roared at me, I starting shaking now violently. "Y-y-ye-e-yes." Was all I could manage to choke out.

"Why!" He asked his expression staying the same, expressionless and emotionless. Suddenly I felt confident and determined to tell him, and everyone else what I thought.

"You want to know why then I'll tell you! I've searched for Jasper for years, since the moment I woke up. Then when I finally found Jasper I have to spend years to change him to the way he is are, submissive, easy to mutilate and he believes me and follows my every footstep. I had to make sure he kept you locked up though because I knew this would happen, then Jasper couldn't handle his bloodlust, pathetic really. I always knew that you and Jasper weren't my mate but I couldn't alone for all that time! Then when everything is the way I wanted it to be, I had my first vision of her, and it ruined everything I had worked so hard for. So I decided to kill her, or maybe even give her to the Volturi as a gift and I knew she was Edward's singer so maybe he could kill her for me and then I didn't have to!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted them, but I just couldn't stop myself from saying it.

I came out of my thoughts when I felt the Major slam me into the wall snaring, hissing and growling at me, I would be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't completely terrified. That was when I say the Major's eyes, or should I say The God Of War's eyes. They were pitch black with no white at all. All I could think was.

'I'm so dead!'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know most of you wanted the other Cullen's POV but they will be next. It's just that I wanted Alice's first to show you what's she's thinking.**

**Anyway please review. I just hoping to maybe get 85-90 reviews, if I don't I'll still update.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello views, I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated this story is AGES! I've had to do TWO test, English and maths, but I'm off for a week so I've decided to update.**

**I need to ask everyone a question, or few before I post a chapter, please review and tell me your opinion.**

* * *

**Question 1 - Should Alice die?**

**1a) Yes!**

**1b) No.**

**1c) Have her be ripped to pieces, but not burnt.**

* * *

**Question 2 - Who's POV should the next chapter be in?**

**2a) The God Of Wars**

**2b) Jasper's (from inside his mind, where he can only watch what his demon does, and can't interfere)**

**2c) Alice's**

**2d) Peter's**

**2e) One of the Cullen's (If so please say who)**

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I might be able to update tonight or tomorrow, it depends how many people review and tell me what they'd like to read.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x aka, Becky.**


End file.
